One of the design constraints for underground mining vehicles is to maintain a low profile so that the vehicle can travel through tunnels, shafts, apertures, and other openings in the mine where there is low vertical clearance.
The operator of the vehicle sits in a cabin, or “cab”, of the vehicle. The cab contributes to the overall profile of the vehicle, and there have thus been efforts to position the cab so as to minimise its profile. Some conventional attempts to lower the profile of the cab have caused it, and thus the operator stationed within, to experience unacceptably large loads and/or repetitive vibrations.